I Am Titan
by Allen Blaster
Summary: Things Change is over. Trouble In Tokyo is done. The Titans are moving on. Yet no one knows what their afterstory is. In our world, a young troubled teen wants to know what it is. Yet, he finds out in a most unexpected way. Will he be able to find his way back from their world, or will he find it better than the home he had before? Only own my OC. BBxRae


**New story I might work on. All I have to say is at the bottom. So for now, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

 **I Am Titan**

* * *

 _The Beginning_

* * *

"Alright class, who can tell me what x is, if our equation here is 2x^3=8x?" The blonde haired math teacher asked her class of bored High School Sophmores.

The students were all sitting in desks of pairs, which were in three separate rows. It was the fifth period of the day, and people were either on their phones, talking to each other, or wanting the class to get over so they could get to lunch.

In other words, no one wanted to answer the question.

Except for one black haired kid, who was the only one in the class not sitting by anyone, who raised his hand.

"Yes, Adam." The teacher said. All those that were paying some attention looked to him.

"The answer is 2 and -2, since both numbers give us the same result in the end. 16, or -16." Adam said in a confident voice. Those behind him snickered into their hands. They thought he had it wrong. It was obviously supposed to be something else in their minds.

"Correct, well done Adam." The teacher said, before she turned back to the board behind her to continue teaching. Adam turned around to direct a smug look at the shocked faces of the guys and girls behind him. He turned back to the board again when all he received from them were glares. Adam didn't even know why they always thought he got it wrong. He was the second best student in the entire sophmore class of 100 for a reason.

He continued doing what he had been doing, taking notes on what the teacher was trying to teach them. While those behind him started to whisper to themselves. Adam knew it was about him, being the smartass of the class and all that. But he mainly ignored them. So what if he raised his hand for every answer, it wasn't like any of those idiots were going to do it. If they wanted to be jealous that he paid better attention to what the teacher taught and got better grades because of it, then he wouldn't say anything to them.

Eventually, the teacher was done, and the class got their assignments. Adam did what he normally did, and finished it during class in record time. Even though it was supposed to be College Algebra, it might as well have been fifth grade math as Adam finished the twenty question assignment with ease. While those around him either struggled, played on their phones, or talked to their neighbors. Just like every other day.

He would pay attention, and they did squat. It would seem unfair to others, but Adam didn't mind as long as they weren't too loud. Since he would finish, he would have time to do whatever he wanted later… after football practice that is. For now, after he had finished, Adam put all his stuff away in a bag, as he looked to the clock.

"Geez, does Adam even digest what he learns… he already thinks he's done with the assignment... what a freak." He heard someone whisper to a classmate on the other side of the room. It was some random girl he used to have a crush on. Until he learned what her true nature had been like.

Adam sighed to himself.

' _Just another normal school day. Just have to get through it.'_

He couldn't wait till next year, at least he wouldn't be distracted when the idiots spoke too loudly in Calculus.

* * *

 _During lunch_

"Hey retard!"

Adam looked up from the small meal of chicken nuggets he was eating at the guy in front of him. The guy was a black haired Junior named Tyler. He was about 6', with an ego the size of a pro football player. He was one of the bullies of the upper class. And unfortunately, he had his sights set upon Adam today. Who was only 5' 7", and barely 140 lbs.

"What do you think you're doing in my seat!" Tyler yelled at him. Adam first looked behind him, and then he looked underneath himself.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see your 'reserved for princess sign' here. Have you tried the other side of the cafeteria by chance?" Adam said to the guy in a confused voice. Even as a fake smile came onto his face.

Tyler had him in the air by the collar of his shirt within seconds. "Oh, so the retard wants to talk smack! Doesn't-" Tyler started to say.

"Eh-hem." A voice sounded behind Adam. Right where he had coincidentally looked.

Tyler looked to where the sound had came from, only for his eyes to widen. Standing right behind Adam, where he had conveniently looked back before making the comment, was the principal of the school. The principal looked directly at Tyler, and then at the hand holding Adam in the air. All the students in the cafeteria had stopped eating to look at the spectacle.

"I'm sorry mister Wilson, but didn't we say this was something that was never going to happen again?" The principal said to the shocked Tyler, who at this point had let go of Adam. Adam was sitting again, now having a somewhat happy look on his face as he continued to eat. He loved it when he could one up a bully. And Tyler was no exception.

"But… but he… Adam…" Tyler found himself trying to say. When the principal let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wilson, but I'm afraid that you'll have to come with me. I believe it's time we gave your parents a phone call about this behavior problem of yours." The principal said in a sad tone, before he started to walk off. Tyler death glared at Adam, who didn't even look up at it as he finished his meal. Tyler stomped off in the direction of the principal.

Adam wasn't bothered by anyone else for the rest of lunch. Something he didn't really mind, as he pulled out his phone and started to write. It would be welcome if someone could sit at his table without making fun of him. But that didn't usually happen, and as the bell rang, Adam put his phone away and walked with the surge of students out of the cafeteria. His mind focused on getting through the rest of the day without any more incidents.

* * *

 _Some time later_

 _ **DadadaDadadaBumBumBumDadadaDadadaDadadaBumBumCrashBum!...**_

Ahhhh, Adam's favorite part of the day. His second to last class, where he was able to vent out a lot of his frustration.

Band.

Adam was playing on the drumset, even as the other thirty or so members of the band played the school's fight song. All of them had a piece of music in front of them, while Adam was just letting his hands move as the song went along. He never used a sheet of music when they practiced pep band music. Even though they had almost twenty songs that they played for pep band. They practiced them so much, that Adam had each song imprinted into his mind. And could often be found humming tunes like the trumpets in Crazy Train, or the Clarinets in Living On a Prayer. Or even the saxophonist solo on Final Countdown.

He knew each song by heart, and it showed as he played his drums along to each one. This was one place where Adam felt closest to himself.

Forty minutes later, everyone was packing up. The old band teacher of the class walked up to Adam with a smile on his face.

"Way to go Adam. You really are starting to get the hang of those drums now." The old band teacher said to Adam.

Adam smiled widely back, and kept the smile as he turned around to put away the various sticks he had used that day. When his teacher spoke again. "Pretty soon, you might be just as good as Ashley was."

Adam's smile disappeared. He had forgotten why he was finally playing the drum set now. Even though he had been working on playing it for the past three years.

Ashley had been the other percussionist he had played with ever since grade school. The two got along fairly well, hell she had been one of the few he had actually considered to be a friend. They had always been known to be doing lightsaber duels and stuff like that in the back. Seriously, it was almost embarrassing how many times the teacher had to tell them to stop so he could focus on helping out the rest of the band.

The only thing he had really hated was how much of a natural she had been. Despite his own ability, Ashley had always been better. No matter how hard he had tried to improve to her level. No matter how in tune he got into each song. Ashley was still considered better than him. Even now, six months after she had to quit to take a class she needed for graduation, her shadow lingered over his ability.

When Adam saw his band teacher move to speak to another student, he finally let out a sigh. Several of the other band members also complimented him, which did help his mood. But Ashley was still on the back of his mind.

' _Damnit, she even quit band, and I can't get out of her shadow!'_

As if to pour salt in the wound, he overheard a saxophonist, Shane, whisper to a trumpet player, Tate. "Man, I wish Ashley would give up cheerleading and come back to band already. Adam is never going to get on her level."

' _Eh… Shane has always been a jerk. His words mean nothing.'_ Adam thought determinedly to himself.

Maybe his last class would help him to feel better?

* * *

 _About twenty minutes laters_

"C'mon Adam! You can do it! Push it! Push it! PUSH!" The gym teacher/head football coach shouted to Adam, as his arms struggled with the weight he was benching. Today was max day, and Adam was willing to show he had improved! If only to get the comments that he was weak to stop. His arms were shaking, a bead of sweat went into his eye.

' _AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_ Adam thought to himself.

Then his arms were straight. He had done it! Adam smiled happily to himself.

"Good job Adam! You beat your old record of 95!" The teacher said, making Adam look to the side, only for his excitement to fall. There was only thirty pounds on either side of the forty-five pound bar. 105, a new record for him, but not even close to what the others were maxing, as he had seen.

Adam had looked to a guy, whose name was Marcus. He was struggling with a weight much bigger than his had been. He couldn't even count how many 45 pound weights he had on the bar. But then the guy had his arms straight, and he set the weight back on the holders. You could see the whole machine shake when it took the weight. And unfortunately, his teacher saw it.

"Marcus! Wasn't that 405 pounds!" The teacher said, as he moved from behind Adam to congratulate the lineman on the football team. Adam let out a small sigh.

Sure, Marcus was one of the nicer guys in the school. Unlike the others, he did try to be friendly to him. He just couldn't help but be envious of the football player. He had to be the strongest kid to attend the school in the past fifteen years. And any improvement Adam ever made seemed miniscule to what the large kid accomplished every day in the weight room.

Adam used a small hand towel to wipe the sweat off his face, as he prepared to try and do 110. If anything, if he did manage to do this, he'd be just one step closer to his friend. It would be small, but it was progress in his mind.

With that mindset in place, Adam went back to breaking his limit.

* * *

 _On a grassy field_

 **Tweet!** "Bring it in everyone!" The young head coach shouted to the team. Adam let out a sigh of relief to himself as the three or so hour practice was finally coming to a close.

 _ **Tweet!**_

All the players gathered in a circle around the coach, with Adam being on the outside. As the coach talked, Adam quietly pulled off his helmet. Allowing three hours worth of 105 degree sweat to escape his hair. Even though it was the end of September, a heat wave had been staying around ever since the start of football season almost two months ago. It was insane!

"Rest up tonight boys! Because we've got a big game tomorrow!" The coach shouted at the end of his speech to the team.

All the players cheered as they placed their hands in the middle, even as the quarterback Kyler spoke. "Family on three." Adam placed his hand in the center, but felt it get nudged out as Kyler spoke.

"One, two, three." Kyler said.

"FAMILY!" The whole team shouted, with Adam joining half-heartedly. He looked to where the hand that nudged his away was, and followed the arm up to Tyler's face. Yep, he was a member of the team too. And he was a wide receiver, just like Adam. And they had to practice together, outside of the school. Where any and all forms of physical football contact were allowed.

Adam really wished he had factored that into account before his death statement earlier. It hadn't been a great practice, to say the least. Adam felt so bruised underneath his uniform. Even bending down hurt him.

Tackle drill today had absolutely sucked.

Adam jogged across the field, then across a street, before he went into the team's locker room, arriving first before the other players. He painfully sat down on his sore rear on the other side of the locker room near the door that led into the gym. Despite the pain, Adam was rushing in getting his sweaty and stinky football gear off. Tyler would still likely be pissed at him for earlier, so he wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.

Unfortunately, he had just been getting his shorts on, when a voice spoke up. "Well well, look at who absolutely sucked in practice today boys!" Adam turned his head to see Tyler, and several other players on the team with a hate against him a mere twenty feet away from him. Adam turned back to his locker.

"Were you even trying today in that tackle drill Allen? It felt like I was hitting a pillow instead of an actual football player." Tyler said in a taunting voice.

"My name is Adam. Are you really that idiotic where you can't even remember it." Adam said to his locker, not even turning to look at the bully.

"I'm sorry Allen, what was that?" The other players behind him chuckled at what Tyler had said.

"Oh, so you're deaf too now. Did your parents yell at you that loudly or something earlier for getting in trouble?" Adam said in a nonchalant voice. He had just finished getting ready anyways. He turned away with his backpack on to walk out the other exit to the locker room.

A hand suddenly held him up a foot or so above the ground against the wall. And Adam got to look into Tyler's enraged face. "About that, because of you, I am now grounded for two months retard Allen! I thought I taught you a lesson out on the field! But I guess that you still need a beating put in ya! Don't ya!"

Adam stared back at him with a pair of angry eyes. He heard the door opening again, signaling the other players were walking in. "You know Tyler, there's one downside to you holding me in the air like this. Do you know how exposed this leaves you?"

Before Tyler could understand what he had meant, Adam had brought his foot up. Hitting Tyler in the one spot that could fall any guy. Adam smiled as he quickly found out that Tyler hadn't worn a cup with his uniform today.

Tyler instantly dropped Adam as he cupped his crotch. Screaming obscenities in the air that made the other players turn the corner to see what had happened. Only to see Tyler laying on the ground as he cupped his crotch.

Adam walked around the lockers and into the flood of football players that had come in. Halfway in, Marcus stepped in the area behind him, putting him out of sight of the six or so players that were looking for him behind him. Marcus knew what had likely happened, and in his own way, helped Adam to escape the bullies. Adam looked to Marcus and silently thanked him, before he walked out of the locker room and took off running down the street towards home.

Good thing it was only three quarters of a mile away, since Tyler had a car and a license… along with a shotgun in the back…

* * *

 _That night_

Adam was sitting at a large table, staring down at his plate. Seeing the small pile of pork ribs his dad and stepmom had made for dinner that night. Normally, he would have eaten at least half a rack, and obnoxiously at that. But… he didn't know… maybe it was just because of what had happened today. He wasn't feeling all that hungry.

To his left was his little brother, a red head named Andy. He was two and a half years younger than Adam, yet almost as tall. He was skinny though, barely 100 pounds. To his right though was a far larger older brother. A blonde 6'5" giant with blonde hair named Jarod. The two were nice enough, now that their two older sisters had graduated and moved out. Adam just couldn't help but feel though that the two liked to gang up on him at times.

At the head of the table was their father. A red headed 6'4" fifty something year old man who looked almost thirty. And next to him was their stepmom of four years. She was a nice person, and Adam was glad his dad had been able to remarry. After the divorce his parents went through six years ago. It was only because of his stepmom that he was finally growing up.

Though to be honest, he still loved his old shows. That would never be something he grew up from, no matter how much Castle, Farscape, or whatever she had him watch.

"So Adam, can you tell me how your day was?" His dad asked, as he dug into a rib with a knife and fork.

Adam shrugged, hiding the wince that came from the bruise underneath his shirt. "Oh, it was the usual dad. No homework, again. Practiced some more in the band, again. Got my butt kicked in football practice, again." Adam said the last part sarcastically.

"Who did it this time?" Jarod was the one to ask.

"Everyone." Adam said back.

"So… did you improve at least?" His dad asked, having high hopes for his son in football.

Adam shrugged. Did not having bruises all over his body this time count as improvement?

"Maybe." Adam said, not feeling the will to answer honestly. The meal went on in silence after that for a little bit.

"So tomorrow is the big game." His stepmom said to him in an excited voice.

"Yep." Adam said back nonchalantly.

"Do you know if you're going to play in it?" His stepmom asked. Clearly digging for information.

Now, it wasn't like he hadn't played with the team before. It was just that he was like… not second string… not third string… Adam preferred to call it last string. As in, if no one else was able, he would be put in. Or if the coaches were feeling symphathetic for him. Which in most cases, they didn't.

"We'll see." Adam said with a shrug.

Not much else was talked about in the meal. Besides a small argument between Jarod and Andy about what ship design in Darkorbit was better to use. Though honestly, Adam didn't care.

Adam helped to clear the table, and wash the dishes. After which he put the trash outside in the trash can, and sat at his computer while his family watched Castle. They were too absorbed in the latest murder mystery, while Adam already harbored a guess as to who the criminal was. So instead of watching that, he decided to pull up the tab he had been using to watch his favorite show.

Teen Titans.

…

The credits rolled down the screen, as the episode Things Change finally came to an end. Adam let out a melancholic sigh as he closed the tab at last. Knowing how easy it would be to find the site again when he wanted to watch it. Adam loved to watch the whole show at least once a month, maybe every two months if his schedule was busy.

He looked to his family, seeing them still absorbed in the show. They probably didn't even know he hadn't been paying attention the whole time. Adam let out a sigh. Even at home, he sometimes felt like the stranger.

Adam looked back to his blank screen, his mind pondering on the show.

' _Why did it have to end there? I mean, it had such a good running. And they left so many things up for grabs at the end… sure the movie helped to seal some of it to rest, thank god those two finally kissed!...'_

Adam heard a gasp behind him. And turned to see that the twist he saw in the show had come. It hadn't been the main suspect. Rather, it had been the guy's wife's daughter. Figures. Adam went back to his thoughts.

' _But… there's still so many things that could be resolved. What happened to Slade? Was that really Terra, or just a girl? That creature they fought in the end, what happened to it?... and what about Raven with her emotions… and Beast Boy going through his problems with growing up…'_

There really was a lot of things the show hadn't gone over. And even after a lot of browsing through fan theories, fanfiction, and the like, Adam couldn't help but feel that the show needed a sixth season to tie everything up. Who was he to ask for it though? He was nothing but a teenager, what bigshot would listen to him.

Adam turned off his computer and watched the rest of the show and the next one with his family. His mind still stuck on what he had watched on his computer.

When the night came, he let sleep gratefully take him away from the world. He had to rest, for the big game was tomorrow. Yet even in his dreams, his thoughts never left the Titans. Oh, how he wished he could be one. Maybe then he could be stronger. Maybe he could be bigger. Quicker. Smarter.

The bullies would never dare to pick on him. His senses would be so atuned that he would be able to play any song with ease. He could plow through the whole line of players and not break a sweat. Oh, how he wished for this. How he wished his hard work would pay off.

Sadly, it was only in his dreams. And eventually, he'd have to wake up to start a new day. A new day in the depressing life of Adam.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Okay, so I don't know if this will be something I end up working on. I haven't really done an OC story before. And I'm not really sure what to tag this with.**

 **Just know, this character is based off me. Most of what you read here is stuff I had to work through. I'm not joking. Life sucked as a high schooler. Especially sophmore year. Luckily, I'm a graduate now, so I can look back at this time and laugh.**

 **I might work on this after I'm done with The White Stick. I might not if people don't want to see this. I won't mind either way. I just feel like something different for once. An OC centered story, with some BBxRae in it. If you guys want it, then let me know. If you don't, oh well, let this fall into the dust heaps of fanfiction. So seriously, should I do this?**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


End file.
